Generally, a user utilizing a water faucet is able to manipulate water valves to attain a desired mix of hot and cold water (preferred water temperature) according to the user's preference. However, maintaining the preferred water temperature can be difficult. For example, when taking a shower, a user will turn on a water supply, manipulate the valves, and wait a certain amount of time to achieve the desired mix of hot and cold water. Once the desired mix is achieved, the user will begin to lather his body with soap. However, it is often difficult to lather one's entire body when water is constantly being dispersed from a shower head. To solve this problem, the user will temporarily shut off the flow of water, apply soap to his body, and turn the water faucet on again to rinse off the soap. This process is problematic, however, because the preferred water temperature is lost when the user shuts off the water faucet. Thus, when the user turns the water faucet on again, the user must again manipulate the valves and wait a certain amount of time to reestablish the desired mix of hot and cold water. Unfortunately, when turning the water back on again, the user may be subjected to frigid or scalding water due to the loss of the preferred water temperature. Moreover, the user is inconvenienced because the user must expend additional time to readjust the water temperature.
Additionally, stagnant water within a hot water supply line is typically cold requiring the line to be flushed for a period of time before hot water is delivered. During such lag time, the hot water valve must carefully be manipulated to achieve a desired temperature. Because of this, the user may encounter unwanted water temperature fluctuations while taking a shower, which may subject the user to undesirable water temperatures. Also, the user must wait an additional time for the cold stagnant water in the hot water supply line to heat up to a desired temperature. Accordingly, the user is further inconvenienced.
Furthermore, a significant amount of water is wasted when the user is forced to readjust the water temperature or drain the hot water line of the cold stagnant water. Therefore, there is currently a need for a device that retains a preferred water temperature by maintaining the user's desired mix of hot and cold water even after a water faucet is shut off.